Aujourd'hui
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - House a surmonté la rupture. Et il veut que Cuddy le sache.


**Disclaimers** : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong> : 7x15 "_Bombshells_". Se situe à la suite du 7x18 "_The Dig_".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Ceci a été écrit la nuit derrière, tout de suite après la diffusion de l'épisode. En Anglais, j'avais envie. C'est court, plutôt bâclé, mais écrit à vif. Ça m'a pris comme ça. Pouf ! Plus de 1000 mots en une heure, on peut dire que je suis en forme... Et si je suis en forme, je peux m'abandonner à ma fic en cours.. * sifflote innocemment *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Cuddy ouvrit sa porte après que quelqu'un ait appuyé sur la sonnette, elle trouva un cadeau sur son paillasson. Tout seul. C'était là, dans un paquet bleu avec un ruban jaune. Il se faisait tard, la nuit était fraiche, elle ne se posa pas de questions et ramassa le paquet. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Rachel fit son apparition, ensommeillée, frottant ses yeux avec ses poings. Elle se réveilla soudainement quand elle vit le paquet.<p>

« Maman, c'est pour qui ? » demanda-t-elle, toute excitée. « C'est pas ton anniversaire ! »  
>« Rach, il est plus de dix heures, pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ? »<br>« Soif. »  
>« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »<p>

Cuddy laissa le cadeau sur le table basse et se rendit dans la cuisine. C'était bien trop tentant pour la petite fille : elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur le ruban. Dès que sa mère fut revenu avec le verre promis, elle se retourna rapidement et cacha le désastre. Elle but l'eau d'un trait, rendit le récipient à sa mère, qui le posa sur la table. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

« Maintenant la petite Rachel va retourner au lit et faire de beaux rêves. »  
>« Je suis pas petite ! » protesta-t-elle après un bâillement.<p>

Cuddy rit et la ramena dans sa chambre, la berçant doucement. A peine dans la pièce, sa fille déposa un bisou baveux et bruyant sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Elle déposa son bébé dans son petit lit, la borda tendrement. Elle quitta la pièce, lui fit signe de la main avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer silencieusement la porte.

Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire quand elle se rappela du mystérieux cadeau. Même si elle ne le voulait pas, un nom s'imposa à son esprit : House. Aujourd'hui était censé être leur premier anniversaire. Pour elle, ' fêter ' l'anniversaire d'une relation n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du jour où elle l'avait sauvé. La journée avait été éprouvante et épuisante pour eux deux, ils avaient vu plein de gens mourir, elle lui avait fait du mal, et elle avait tout réparé ensuite. Cependant, elle avait recommencé deux semaines plus tôt. Et elle regrettait. Beaucoup. Mais elle était trop orgueilleuse pour revenir en arrière et le sauver encore. Il devait faire des efforts s'il voulait la mériter.

Elle était tellement égoïste. Il lui manquait, elle savait qu'elle lui manquait aussi, mais elle ne faisait rien pour changer les choses. Elle était encore pire que lui...

Elle entra dans le salon et trouva le papier d'emballage éparpillé sur la table. Elle sourit devant l'adorable curiosité de sa fille.

Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Peut-être que Rachel l'avait volé ? Non, elle n'aurait pas pu le cacher dans son pyjama sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Et Cuddy ne se souvenait plus si le paquet était si léger que ça quand elle l'avait ramassé. Ce devait être une farce...

Elle était sur le point de jeter le papier bleu lorsqu'elle vit la note. Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais elle reconnut clairement l'écriture de House. Son cœur rata un battement en y lisant '_ Joyeux anniversaire Cuddles_ '.

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Et c'était sa façon singulière de lui dire qu'il voulait la récupérer. Elle était capable de lire entre ses lignes maintenant.

Elle ne se rappelait plus où elle avait abandonné son téléphone. Elle fouilla dans toute la pièce pour finalement le trouver sous les coussins paresseusement étalés sur le canapé. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ses doigts appuyant sur les touches sans qu'elle n'y pense.

« House. » dit-elle, le souffle court, lorsque la tonalité prit fin.  
>« Ouais. » répondit-il.<p>

Un silence gêné suivit.

« J'ai reçu ton cadeau. »  
>« Ça t'a plu ? »<p>

Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant au passage.

« Oui. » glapit-elle simplement.

Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer à travers le combiné. Et elle voulait sentir à nouveau son souffle chatouiller sa nuque et la réchauffer. Elle le voulait tellement fort...

« Tant mieux. »  
>« Je m'en suis souvenue, tu sais. »<br>« De ? »  
>« Notre anniversaire. Ça fait un an. »<br>« Ça aurait fait un an. » rectifia-t-il.

A ces mots, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle ressentait toute la tension entre eux. Ils avaient toujours été proches, à un point où un blanc dans la conversation ne les aurait pas mis mal à l'aise. Maintenant, c'était fini. Elle devait meubler le dialogue, et vite !

« Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement... »  
>« Je sais. »<br>« Tu voudrais qu'on la fête ensemble ? Notre première année ? »  
>« Pas vraiment, non. »<p>

Elle ouvrit sa bouche avec l'intention de rétorquer quelque chose, et la referma. Il la laissa sans mots pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne sente une vague de colère l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous, House ? »  
>« Non, toi qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? »<br>« Je... » balbutia-t-elle.  
>« Retourne-toi. »<p>

Elle s'exécuta et fit face à la fenêtre. Il se tenait sur la route, appuyé contre sa vieille voiture bleu. Il avait l'air épuisé. Et triste. Elle le fixa un moment et lui proposa :

« Pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas ? On pourrait, je ne sais pas... On pourrait discuter. »  
>« Je ne crois pas. C'est fini. C'est toi qui nous a séparés. »<br>« Et je regrette. Je veux que tu reviennes. »  
>« Moi pas. Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas. »<p>

Cuddy sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il reprit :

« Quand tu as rompu, tu as en quelque sorte lancé un compte à rebours. Depuis, chaque jour qui passe est pour moi encore pire que le précédent, tout ça à cause de toi. Avant, tu rendais ma vie plus belle, jour après jour. J'étais heureux. Tu ne pouvais pas me prendre ça. »

Elle ne le distinguait pas parfaitement dans le noir, mais elle perçut ses larmes dans sa voix. Et ça la déchira.

« Reviens. » supplia-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. »  
>« Avant, oui. Mais plus maintenant. Je vais monter dans ma voiture et je vais partir. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Satisfaite ? »<br>« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Pitié House, pardonne-moi, dis-moi quoi faire pour te récupérer... »  
>« Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est trop tard. »<p>

Elle serra rageusement les poings. Il voulait la faire souffrir une toute dernière fois. Il voulait la détruire encore avant de partir. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve et croire qu'il allait la reconquérir ?

« Dis bonjour à Rachel de ma part. » l'acheva-t-il.

Elle fondit en larmes dès qu'il eut raccroché. Il la regarda une minute, appréciant le désastre qu'il avait provoqué. Ils étaient quittes désormais. Et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient encore une chance. Il en avait fini. Ce goût amer qui persistait dans sa bouche avait disparu. Il était prêt pour quelque chose de nouveau.


End file.
